


Thirsty For Thunder Dry

by kitteninteacup



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: But mostly an escalation of sexual activities, Classy poetry, Dirty Limericks, Limericks, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteninteacup/pseuds/kitteninteacup
Summary: #RyuuSouWeek2020 Day 1 prompt "Risky". There is no riskier artistic tribute than limericks...
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: RyuuSou Week 2020





	Thirsty For Thunder Dry

There once was a sexy idol guy  
Dripping in masculine energy and Thunder Dry  
Sougo was so thirsty for his cock  
That he was unable to talk  
But still eager and willing to satisfy

Ryuu intended to be sweet  
When he invited Sougo over to eat  
He meant to prepare a fine meal  
Not force Sougo to kneel  
And swallow him down until he was complete.

“Oh, Tsunashi-san!” Sougo cried out  
With a trembling, desperate shout  
Ryuu’s powerful frame  
Lit his body like flame  
He came so hard he finally blacked out

Dessert was much the same  
Rimming Sougo until he came  
“I can’t take any more”  
Sougo sank to the floor  
Desperately whimpering Tsunashi-san’s name

Sougo woke in Ryuu’s bed  
Ryuu’s bare chest pillowed under his head  
He should run away quick  
Then he spotted Ryuu’s dick  
And decided to focus there instead

Ryuu woke from an aching dream  
So turned on he thought he might scream  
Sougo’s beautiful mouth  
Had worked its way south  
Lapping like a kitten eager for cream

The weekend slipped by in a haze  
Fucking in dozens of creative ways  
Against the counter, the wall  
Until they collapsed in a sprawl  
Sticky and aching for days

There was a twinge in Ryuu’s heart  
When it came time for Sougo to depart  
He kissed him soft and sweet  
Promising before he could retreat  
“My love, this is only the start.”


End file.
